gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Birdo
Birdo, also known as Catherine, is a recurring character in the Mario series. She first appeared in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic (夢工場 ドキドキパニック''), a Japanese game featuring Birdo as the first boss. After its release in Japan, Nintendo of America remade it, featuring Mario characters, but kept the enemies and bosses the same. This remake was known to be ''Super Mario Bros. 2. Birdo later appeared in many Mario spin-offs like Mario Tennis. She is voiced by Kazumi Totaka. History For the SNES, Birdo appeared in Super Mario All-Stars as a boss, Wario's Woods as Toad's helper, and Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars as a boss. Mario Tennis For the Nintendo 64, Birdo was in Mario Tennis as Yoshi's partner, and Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour as Yoshi's partner again. Also 64 and GC link icon cameo appeared in Mario Tennis (GBC) and Mario Golf: Advance Tour. Birdo appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee for the GameCube as a cameo, Mario Superstar Baseball and Super Mario Strikers as Yoshi's teammate, Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''as Yoshi's partner, and ''Mario Party 7 as an unlockable character. Birdo can be unlocked in the game by purchasing her in the Duty-Free Shop. For the Wii, Birdo was in Mario Party 8, Mario Strikers Charged as Yoshi's teammate, Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character, and Mario Super Sluggers. ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' DS Birdo makes an appearance in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as a non-playable character. Appearing in the level known as Cubyrinth, she agrees to give Yoshi his Drift Board if he proves he is a Top Athlete. Mario Kart series Birdo appears as a playable character in both Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! she is Yoshi's default partner, and after unlocking the second wallpaper, Birdo is paired up with Peach. Her special item is the Birdo Egg and her unlockable kart is the Turbo Birdo, which has average speed and acceleration, but with above average weight. In the Dry Dry Desert track, her emblem appears many times. The Staff Ghost uses Birdo and Yoshi in the Turbo Yoshi kart in both the Dry Dry Desert track and the Yoshi Circuit track. Also Yoshi Circuit as background cameo appeared in Mario Kart DS. In Mario Kart Wii, Birdo appears as an unlockable, middleweight character. She has an equal balance of weight, acceleration, and top speed. However, her off-road statistics are quite poor. She is unlocked once the player defeats 250 players in online racing, or when sixteen Time Trials are done on different courses. Much like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! her emblem appears in the Dry Dry Ruins track. Aside from the Miis, Birdo is the only playable character that is not used as a staff ghost. Mario Party series ''Mario Party 7'' Birdo becomes playable for the first time in the Mario Party Series, as an unlockable character in Mario Party 7. She will become playable when she is purchased at the Duty Free Shop for 1,000 mileage points. Birdo is one of the two new characters, along with Dry Bones. In the Mario Party installments, Birdo's emblem is her red bow. Also, she always wears a very elegant diamond ring on her finger, when Birdo gets a star she shows off this ring during one of her poses. Her default partner is Yoshi on the Team Mode ''and they both are the only characters who could use the special item:Egg Orb; Its effect is that as the player went take their turn, they suck up (or eat if Yoshi) any Character Spaces that they crossed. When their turn was done, the spaces were turned into orbs that she could use. It have the same as her counterpart, Yoshi's Egg Orb, differing only in that they are covered in pink spots. ''Mario Party 8 Birdo and her friends are invited to the Star Carnival, where she appears as a playable character from the start. This is her second ''Mario Party'' game, and her default partner is Yoshi. When Birdo emerges victorious from the Star Battle, she is crowned the Superstar and wins a year's worth of candy. Also, she appears in the group picture, this is the first Mario Party game in which Birdo is not included on the box-art. ''Mario Party 9'' Birdo appears as a playable character from the start again in Mario Party 9. This is her third time appearing in a Mario Party game. One night, when Birdo and the others were stargazing, they notice a purple vortex taking all the ministars. They see that Bowser is stealing all of them, so Birdo and the others venture forth to retrieve them. Super Mario Party Birdo returns in Super Mario Party as a non-playable character. When the player talks to her, she says that she is excited about the party that already started. Birdo had given information to the player that the tournament had been held many times, they were called Mario Parties. She had mentioned that she joined in a few Mario Parties when she was younger, which is a reference to the previous games in the same series. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Birdo makes a brief cameo in this game in the first level of World 4: Snow Rise. After Mario hits a tree in a certain area three times, she comes out where she sings a very short song while swinging. She also gives Mario the Goat Thing Sticker and isn't seen again after that. Physical appearance Birdo looks very similar to a Yoshi. She has bright pink skin, a white belly, and red ridges on her back. She has four fingers and three toes on each hand and foot respectively. Her snout is shaped like a trumpet, for shooting her signature eggs. Accessories she wears are a large red bow on the back of her head and a large diamond ring on her left hand. Other Media In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, King Koopa's main weapon usually has Birdo as part of its name. Gender refers to Birdo as being male, and only thinking he is female.]] Birdo's gender has been debated throughout the series. According to the North American instruction manual of Super Mario Bros. 2: "Birdo thinks he is a girl and likes to be called Birdetta.". However, later versions of Super Mario Bros. 2 make no mention in either the manual or the video game itself. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Birdo's trophy description describes the character as "indeterminate gender", and uses the pronoun "it" rather than gender-specific pronouns such as "he" or "she". However, several other sources refer to Birdo as a female. The confusion surrounding Birdo's gender has also been addressed in a light-hearted matter, such as when Popple pauses before settling on calling Birdo a "dame" in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. In Super Mario Advance though, the Birdos in that game had female voices. Currently, it is strongly implied that Birdo is male, but identifies as female. Name Origin Birdo's name is derived from Bird. The O might also reference their O-shaped snouts. The suffix o ''also has two meanings, it being latin for male (as in Birdo being transgender), or something humorous, as Birdo somewhat having an unconventional appearance. Statistics Quotes Trivia *The band '''Horse The Band' has a song dedicated to Birdo. *In the instruction manual for Super Mario Bros. 2, Birdo is called Ostro and Birdo is the Ostrich that Shy Guys ride. *The pads of Birdo's feet are similar to Bowser Jr.'s. Navigation }} es:Birdo fr:Birdo de:Birdo fi:Birdo nl:Birdo ru:Бирдо it:Strutzi (personaggio) pt-br:Birdo zh:Birdo da:Birdo no:Birdo __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Wario's Woods Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Bosses in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Koopa Troop Category:Former villains Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Super Mario Party Characters